


Skipping Across Time

by Lifelover1989



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: AU, Accidental Time Travel, BAMF Women, Civil War and Age of Ulton didn't exactly happen like they did in the movies, Depends how I'm feeling, Everybody Lives, Might have smut later on, Minor Swearing, Multi, Nobody Dies, Sharing a Bed, kind of, more characters and pairings will be added later, read the tags, things happen when you combine magic and technology together, things that Darcy would rather avoid, unreliable posting schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifelover1989/pseuds/Lifelover1989
Summary: There should be things that are left up to the professional. Those things that can range from prescribing medication, building furniture, and building machines that can travel through space and time. The rag tag team known in 2017 as the "Avengers" meet the rag tag team known in 1881 as the "Magnificent 7". What's the worst that could happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spaceisprettycool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceisprettycool/gifts).



> Disappointment warning: this chapter may be a little short. I just wanted to get the ball rolling.
> 
> I also have artwork that goes along with this fic if you want to check that out at http://lifeliver1989.tumblr.com/post/155750785290/skipping-across-time-chapter-1-the-improper-use-of-a

There was almost a universal truth that Sundays were for relaxation. Sundays were for snuggling with your favorite blanket and watching your favorite show on Hulu and Netflix. Sundays were for messaging with your best friend who lived in another state or even another country. Those are all excellent examples of what Sundays should be used for in the mind of Darcy Elizabeth Lewis. However, since living at the tower, none of those things happened on Sundays. Sure, they happened, it just wasn’t on a Sunday. Now, her Sundays were filled with avoiding certain national icons because you guys made out and he said his once could have been lover’s name instead of yours and threatening to lock the Science Bros and Science Bras out of their laboratory to eat and sleep and maybe even socialize with other sentient beings whose purpose isn’t to SCIENCE!!! all day long. But unfortunately, Darcy was doing the former. 

“Hey ladies.” Natasha, Wanda, and Maria looked at Steve who looked a little flustered. “Have you seen Darcy around by chance?” 

Natasha gave Steve a slightly unimpressed look, “Are you looking for her due to her duties as Pepper’s and Tony’s unofficial assistant and the Avengers Media Liaison or your complete inability to be a proper, well behaved boyfriend?”

Steve could not lie. Well, that wasn’t completely true. He could lie when he thought it would be the right thing to do in his mind, ie: lying of his enlistment forms three times to get into the army. But there was no way he could lie to his towermates that he lived and fought with and who all of them could see right past his bullshit if he tried.

“Would you believe me if I lied and said it’s about her duties as Tony and Pepper’s assistant.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. By now, all ladies were all equally staring at Steve and not impressed with his inability to talk to woman properly and say kind things as well as in ability to completely insult them. 

“Except that we all know that you live up to your reputation of the Defender of Freedom, Truth, and Justice and ergo cannot lie.” replied Maria. “So no, I don’t believe you. Wanda doesn’t believe you. I don’t think even Coulson would believe you . . . If he was still alive of course.” 

Steve grimaced and Wanda continued, “We all think you are an excellent Captain in the field, but when it comes down to talking to a woman, you are absolutely awful and tend to insult them. We respect you as we respect Darcy. Don’t ask us where Darcy may be when you’ve just hurt her as she would like her privacy respect as I’m sure you do as well.”

“Well said Wanda.” Maria complemented 

“Why thank you.” 

Steve resigned to walk out of the communal living room to who knows where to think about what he wanted to say to Darcy and wait for her to come out of hiding. 

“Can I come out now?” asked the closet. Or rather a voice in the closet. 

“For now.” Answered Natasha. All of them watched as all of 5’3 Darcy Lewis opened the closet door a smidge and looked left and right before slowly opening the door all the way and coming out.

Natasha gave Darcy a pointed look, “What did Captain Horrible with Women do this time?”

Darcy sat down on the couch next to Wanda and answered, “So you know how I’ve been super busy lately with managing Pepper’s schedule and convincing Tony not to go on Science Mode! every weekend and convincing almost every scientist that it is in fact important to water yourself and feed yourself and teaching them the basics of self care?” The other three ladies nodded. 

She continued, “Well, last weekend Tony was with Pepper all weekend and Jane was with Thor in bed not *cough* making babies. Bruce was with Betty watching some documentary on the history of uncredited female scientists in the STEM field and little Peter Parker was helping his Aunt with something or whatever. So, while Steve was back from his missions and the scientists were busy, Steve and I decided to have some quality time with each other.”

“And by quality time you mean sexy time and not *cough* making babies?” inquired Maria. 

“Exactly. We hadn’t quite made it into his bedroom yet and were making out and let me tell you that man can kiss. Like, he’s not just the Man with a Plan but the Patron Saint of Kissing and other sexy things. The average woman could just orgasm by the feel of his tongue in in their mouth and the feel of his stubble against your face. Mmmmm-”

“Darcy.” Interrupted Wanda. “As much as I love you, I do not love hearing about that with your boyfriend and my Captain that I take orders from in the field.”

“Like that time when you spilled all the juicy details during girls night last week about Bucky’s hands? Hmmmm?” 

“So, you are Steve were making out.. . .” Natasha prompted

“We were on his couch,” Darcy continued, “and making out. We were in the process of taking each other’s clothes off when he said a name and it wasn’t mine. He said ‘Peggy’.” 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“You moaned someone else’s name while eating Lewis’s face off?”

Steve blushed a little, “I wasn’t eating her face off. We were kissing, there’s a difference.”

“Sure dude,” replied Clint “There’s totally a difference. I don’t know why I retired, drama here is much more interesting than anything on the farm or what you see on reality TV.”

“You retired because you miss your family and you promised your wife that you were done with SHIELD and the Avengers for good this time.”

“Well, there’s that. But seriously dude, I’d come back if it was super important. Like if Stark and Banner built Ultron before Pepper and Thor and Betty put a “fuck no” stamp on that project or if the Sokovia Accords went through and Darcy didn’t pull out her political science degree and point out all the flaws with the Accords and Secretary Moron-Ross to the U.N and helped convince Stark to actually see a therapist about his PTSD.”

“Yeah, that would have been a nightmare for sure.”

“So, what are you going to do about it?” 

“Hell if I-”

“LANGUAGE Mr. Rogers!” exclaimed the devil. Oh, no, it was just Tony Stark. “Do you think I provide this roof over our head so that you may use such foul language. I can’t believe that someone of your stature would even think about-”

“Are you done yet?” Steve asked dryly

“- using such language. You should be ashamed of yourself. What would your poor mother think?” She –”

“Had heard much worse language from me and Buck and probably my father.”

“-would be heard broken to hear how far her golden boy had fallen!” Steve just stared at Tony saying nothing. 

“What were you guys talking about anyway?” Tony asked “Wait, don’t tell me. You guys were probably discussing something boring and patriotic like the bald eagle and how every time the Captian Popsicle has sex a bald eagle is born.”

“Yes Tony.” Steve deadpanned. “That is exactly what we were talking about and nothing else.”

“Perfect! Then you wouldn’t mind forgetting about your boring conversation so that you may come down to the lab to help me with some lifting. And by we I mean you two.” Barton looked over at Steve and shrugged. 

“Sure Tony.” 

As they started walking towards the elevator, the lights started flickering red and a loud, blaring siren started wailing through the speakers. 

Jarvis alerted Tony, “Sir, if I may, protocol rainbow bridge vehicle21aj76 has been activated.” 

“I can hear the alarm buddy.” Said Tony

Clint looked over at Steve once again, “Like I said, better than reality TV.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Apparently, the alarm blared throughout the entire Avengers Tower and all its occupants were given the same message from Jarvis. No one knew really what it meant, except for Darcy that is, because she oversaw most if not all the projects for the R&D department and reviewed all their reports and all the protocols that were put in place for every project. Out of all the protocols, this was probably one of the scariest one set in place. Not because something was broken and was about to explode, it was because Jane and Tony’s batshit crazy invention actually worked, and that was not something that was never supposed to work. 

“But it’s Sunday!” yelled Darcy to whatever sentient being that controlled these things that happened to be listening. Everyone raced to the elevator and the cause of such protocol being activated. 

Upon entering the lab, the ladies were almost startled to see a pimped-out car that could be the successor to the Back to the Future time machine. There were papers flying everywhere and they looked to see Sam, Clint, Bucky, Steve, Pepper, Thor, Pietro, and Betty just staring at the car as if it really was a time machine. 

Darcy spoke up, “Please tell me somehow Jarvis malfunctioned and that the death machine doesn’t actually work.”

“My apologies Miss Lewis,” Jarvis interjected, “My functions are still quite . . . .well functional and work quite well. Protocol rainbow bridge vehicle21aj76 activated due to the fact that it seems to be functional. According to my calculations it was activated by the crystals Mr. Odinson and Dr. Foster brought back and has a 97.99% chance of connecting space and time.”

 

Steve apprehensively looked over at Darcy’s scrunched up face, “What is it supposed to do exactly?” 

Darcy pinched her nose, “It’s basically an Einstein Rosen Bridge. It manipulates magic from the crystals and powers from the arc reactor. It’s supposed to be able to go from one point in spacetime to another. Except, that unlike the Bifrost, you should be in the car for it to work and there’s no guarantee that the coordinates the punch in the car will actually take you to where you want to go and not to mention . . . Stark get your filthy hands off the control panel!”

But before Stark could take heed of what Darcy was saying, the crystals started to glow and formed a circle around everyone. A bright light blinded everyone in the room and the next thing they known they weren’t inside anymore. They were outside. In a ghost time. On a wall, there was a “wanted” poster with the year 1879 on it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing fic for fandom in years and the first time writing fic for these fandoms specically. Let me know how I did, what kind of evil thing I should do next, the likes. 
> 
> No beta, all the mistakes are mine (and I'm sure there's a lot of them)


End file.
